


A Wish on the Night of the Ball

by Wasabee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Flying, Marriage Proposal, Oneshot, Soppy, Wishes, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasabee/pseuds/Wasabee
Summary: As a student of Garreg Mach Monastery, you become infamous for breaking out of your dormitory on a night...except, you're not punished.You just so happen to meet the love of your life.





	A Wish on the Night of the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running on 2 hours sleep and wondering why oh why I even wrote this but, in all honesty, the Gatekeeper deserved a support log - even if it didn't go up to S - or a gift function...or some form of appreciation other than a moody Professor's harsh glare every morning when you've just rescued Seteth and Flayn and have to go teach an angry Edgelord, an upside down boy and a sad blue man who wears more fur than Cruella De Vil...
> 
> I also had to guess with the hair colour from his eyebrows so...yes. The style is up to you!
> 
> As usual though: enjoy <3

The night sky over Garreg Mach Monastery had always been a sight to behold…the twinkling stars that danced along the skyline and created flecks of azure along the indigo sea. Tonight was as special as any night with the full moon cast above you in all its glory. The twisted roots of the tower and broken stone work gave the Goddess tower a haunting appearance from the outside, yet in the serenity of the night…it was something truly breathtaking. A gentle breeze caught your hair as you closed your eyes briefly to savour the cold air against the warmth of your skin. A guttural grunt disturbed the peace and brought you to open your eyes, your hand finding the head of your wyvern. It was stirring from its slumber, a beautiful sight in its own as it outstretched its wings – a shudder wracking its body as you drew your fingertips along its snout. Wyvern’s were such elegant creatures…hailing from the Leicester Alliance’s territory, it’d been a rite of passage for you to learn how to ride a wyvern. Your family raised and breed them for a living so it wasn’t like you weren’t unfamiliar with them too…in fact, the wyvern whose head still laid in your lap was your own. He’d been one that was hatched and reared alongside you as a child…to become your training mount and eventually yours. Fortunately, the Monastery had been kind enough to allow you to bring him with you. There was another grunt and a snort – a single, piercing, amber eye soon locked with yours. It seemed he’d had enough of your affections, his massive head rearing upwards but he didn’t leave your side. He simply sat, watching over you as you rest a hand against his chest.

“Look at how beautiful you are…” you soothed, marvelling at his sleek black hide. You weren’t meant to be out so late. Most students and faculty were asleep in their respective rooms but you couldn’t help but slip out. Unnoticed, much to your knowledge…you enjoyed being out late when you could see the stars and fly amongst them, enjoyed it too much to override the fear of being caught. It wasn’t like you were slacking in your studies after all.

“Surely you’re not kin to a Goddess are you?” You chuckled, the wyvern dipping his head as you reached up, allowing you to touch his face once more as you rose. Your palm glided up his long muzzle and came to rest between its eyes. He yapped a quiet word in its foreign tongue before pushing his head against your front…rubbing beneath his chin and hearing him purr. Well…to the extent a wyvern could purr, it was more like a rumbling, easily mistaken for growling…your eyes cast once more to the Heaven’s with a weak smile.

“Why would the Goddesses not come down to witness such a sight?” You muttered, the wyvern slipping from your arms as he fell lumbered towards the edge of the tower. He held his head towards the sky…you knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t, but when you were really meant to be in your room, you couldn’t help but feel a little anxiety that he’d suddenly just ‘Rrwaaargghhh!’ and wake up the whole school…then you’d be in trouble. You supposed you’d done enough watching for the night though…taking to your wyvern’s side you avoided his wings. You hadn’t bothered putting his saddle on so you were riding bareback, something he was accustomed too. The touch of your hand against his horn made him lower his head, angling his body down and allowing you to mount him in two steps – one, you put your right foot against the elbow of his wing and two – he reared onto his hind legs, hanging you over his back as you clung to his horns. This allowed you to swing your leg around his bulky neck, supported by his shoulders as your legs slot in front of each magnificent wing. With that, you gripped onto his neck, body down with your lower leg hooked tight under his wings to stop you from falling as he leapt. There was no display of his wings, no roar, he just dived from the tower – a rush of adrenaline hitting you like the wind on your face as you dug your fingers into the slots of the larger scales. About to hit the floor when he finally spread his wings, the ashen black flesh between them almost see through against the moon – the jolt having made you insides churn but your excitement soar as you took to the skies one last time...

He’d been waiting all night. His gaze dart up to the sky every other second just to see the infamous shadow. She thought she was being sneaky but after the first time he thought he saw an enemy spy and reported it to Rhea…her intel had soon come to learn that one of the students had a liking to breaking out of her dorm at night to sit in the Goddess Tower and stargaze. Rhea was lenient with her too – although the student didn’t know it of course. She was free to sit in the Tower for as long as she wanted and take out her wyvern. They were keeping an eye on her grades obviously to make sure it wasn’t affecting her studies but…he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He guarded his post vigilantly, a job he was more than happy with…and yet seeing her up there on her wyvern without a care in the world…with a sigh, he adjusted his helmet – attention focused back on the man gates as he waited patiently for his shift to end.

Night turned to day and you were once again faced with the issues of class. Your class…they were such a rowdy bunch the Golden Deer and although many of them were your friends, it was just…they all seemed to adapt to Monastery life so well…sure Hilda spoke often about her brother and well…poor Raphael had lost his parents, with most of the nobility raised to be independent but…you were a homesick wreck. You had your wyvern but...you missed your family – your siblings and the fields and everything about home…albeit – you much preferred the meals your school served you. Even then, to smell of that sometimes experimental cooking of your Mother’s…it brought both joy and sorrow to your heart. At least you still had your wyvern…and the stars above you of course. Your thoughts were soon interrupted though as you head up the stairs from the market after having spent far too long having your favourite axe repaired. You let out a hefty sigh and fumbled in the pouch that hung from the side of your attire for the dried meat you carried around. There was still plenty left thankfully but you’d need to start drying out some more soon – at least for now you could head to the stables and drop some into your wyvern’s boring food. In fact, you mused, pulling a piece out and popping it in your mouth when a hand landed on your shoulder.

“(Y/N).” Byleth’s voice startled you, spinning around to see him stood beside the Gatekeeper. 

“M-hm!” You managed, the meat thankfully still in your mouth and not your lungs from the shock.

“I need a word with you if you’d wait a second please.” You nod. The Gatekeeper’s gaze dancing between the pair of you as Byleth quickly ended their conversation. His usual stern expression and almost monotone voice always unsettled you a bit. He was an amazing teacher but anytime he approached you, said good morning or so much as looked at you, you felt like you were going to be expelled for something you didn’t even know you’d done. That being said…it wasn’t all that bad. He’d only wanted to see how you’d been settling into classes and, said he’d seen you putting dried meats in with your wyvern, asking if he could see it up close and not on the battlefield for a change. This was a request you obliged to happily. You also felt more at ease as you returned to the front gates, deciding it time for your own lunch when another voice caught your attention. The Gatekeeper this time.

“Hey there!” He exclaimed cheerfully, giving you a wave as you approached the gates.

“Hi!” You chirped with just as much enthusiasm. You often said hi to the Gatekeeper. He was another person who seemed happy no matter what, but his smiles were always genuine.

“Is everything okay between Byleth and yourself?” He asked, earning a hasty nod.

“Yes – yes of course…he was just checking up on me.” The Gatekeeper chuckled at this, a hand on his hip as he tilt his head.

“Good! I thought you were in trouble or something – the Professor sure seems to care about his students a lot…” he trailed off, suddenly straightening himself out and extending a gloved hand, “gosh sorry! I forgot to introduce myself, I’m the gatekeeper around here as you know…you must be (Y/N) right? We’ve never been formally introduced.” You shook his hand, a wary look in your eye and an eyebrow raised.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” you purred, “I am curious as to how you know my name though. You must watch a lot of people come and go so…unless Byleth has spoken of me, I really must ask you to stalking me around the school when you’re meant to be standing guard.” It was a joke but it was also a poke in a sense to get him to spill the beans. Except, your question caused a light hue of pink that dusted to dust his cheeks – his head tilt downwards slightly so that the rim of his helmet covered his eyes.

“Well I do see you a lot…and not just during the day (Y/N).” He began, piquing your interests. “That isn’t how it sounds though! I’ve seen you riding your wyvern around at night.” It was your turn to blush, barely able to stammer out the words to ask him how he knew it was you – or rather if he was sure he wasn’t just sleep deprived.

“Nope!” He stated boldly. “You caused quite a stir with the faculty, I happened to see you one night and thought you were some sort of enemy spy so I told Lady Rhea. I think she made Seteth look into it but the report came back stating that it was you.” 

“And they don’t mind!” It was more of an exclamation than a question, gobsmacked you hadn’t been expelled yet. The Gatekeeper simply shook his head.

“Not at all. Lady Rhea said she doesn’t mind as long as the other students don’t start copying you.” That seemed like an easy let off…inquiring who else knew to be told that almost all members of staff were aware of your late night outings. Although he told you that wasn’t the only thing happening at night that shouldn’t be, in an attempt to reassure you some more.

“In any case, I guess I owe you an apology for almost getting you into trouble with Lady Rhea.” He finished up with. You found yourself taken aback a bit by this gesture, nodding slowly as a smile formed across your lips.

“Don’t worry about it, you were only doing your job. My apologies for making you panic like that.” He laughed and shook it off, any embarrassment that had seeped away with apology soon coming flooding back as you realised you were wasting his time and keeping him from performing his duties – another apology following the last but…you were convinced to stay.

“The Professor is much worse don’t worry.” He laughed. “Although, don’t tell him that or you’ll get us both into trouble…say, is it alright if I ask you one more thing before you go though?”

“You just did.” He smiled warmly at you.

“Another one then…what’s it like to ride a wyvern?” You believed in fate. And looking back you were certain it was that single question that would build the foundation for the future events that followed. He’d never ridden a wyvern…he’d seemed quite curious about them too. Naturally, like the idiot you were, you’d left all you books on them back at home with your family where you couldn’t lose them. So…you spoke to him. That particular lunch in fact, you forgot to even eat. After that though, you learnt from your mistake, often heading out to feed your wyvern early to greet the Gatekeeper and tell him some more on wyverns. When he’d mentioned you were quite knowledgably and passionate on the subject you’d naturally digressed onto your life. Your family…your reasons for going to the academy…he was captivated by it all. And when you snuck out on a night…no longer as anxious as you had been previously with your newfound knowledge – you always soared high above the front of the Monastery. When you did, you offered a wave off the side. And he always waved back. In fact, it was safe to say you soon saw him as a friend, one closer than some of your peers. You’d even brought him a gift one day after you spent some time cooking and produced a batch of tarts. That was in the earlier months of the year and soon after mock battles and many hours of training and laughing you found yourself in the Ethereal Moon.

The White Heron Cup had come and gone and that was definitely one of the nicer events of the month to say the least…you’d been looking forward to the school ball however. With it upon you, you’d taken the levity of expelling some guilt and apologising to Lady Rhea about the whole…night incidents…that being said though. You’d also gone to make a request of her. One she’d accepted. You’d seen Byleth sneak out from the ball…come to think of it though…you hadn’t seen many people from your house other than Claude, who’d you’d shared an rather terrible dance with. Not terrible in the sense that you both hated it, oh no, it was fun…it was just – neither of you could really dance. It wasn’t like you particularly wanted to stay there any longer with your other plans being kept on hold. You had to see your wyvern and tell the Gatekeeper the good news. And so, you exited through the main gates to find him standing at his post as usual, enjoying the echoes of the music from the background.

“Oh!” He gasped. “Hi there (Y/N)! What are you doing out here, shouldn’t you be enjoying the festivities?” You shrugged casually, strolling out into the night air with a big smile.

“It’s fun and all but…you know me. I figured it was about time for one of my infamous wyvern rides.” You giggled, the Gatekeeper laughing with you.

“Well you take care of yourself.” He chirped. “I presume you’ve heard the legend about the Goddess Tower right?” You nod, unable to see his eyes again for lack of a better helmet.

“I’d suggest that make a wish with your wyvern friend - he is a boy after all…and he seems intelligent enough to me to formulate some sort of wish. Although…” he trailed off, rubbing his neck sheepishly as you cracked up.

“I’m already madly in love with him so nothing would change there.” You chirped, finding yourself shift uncomfortably as you fiddled your thumbs behind your back. 

“Although I was wondering if you’d like to accompany me. I was going to go flying for a bit before I went and you said you’ve never ridden on a wyvern and tonight seems like the perfect night with the Goddesses smiling down on us.” He was lost for words for once, about to protest when you add to your previous statement.

“I asked Lady Rhea if it would be okay for you to take tonight off once I left the ball and she said that was completely fine as long as I found guards willing to take your post and…I did.” It was almost like magic, two of the guards you’d asked appearing from inside and reassuring the Gatekeeper it was okay for him to take some time from his duties for the festival. A broad grin lined his face as he thanked them profusely…allowing you to lead the way to the stables where you picked up your next friend. The Gatekeeper held out some of the dried meat on his palm, your wyvern taking it after some slight hesitation.

“He isn’t temperamental at all,” you explained, “he’s just a bit weary of strangers…then again I would be if I had to carry them.”

“Does he have a name?” The Gatekeeper inquired. 

“Nope.” You said simply, standing back and checking the saddle was on right. Whilst you could ride him without one…even if the Goddesses were smiling on you, you didn’t want them to take the Gatekeeper when he fell off. “He gets called handsome some times and other nicknames but…he doesn’t have a name do you?” You’d raised your voice into something slightly more ‘cutesy’ as you fussed the happy not so little wyvern.

“He’s a free spirit…free to choose his own name like he was free to decide to stay with me. My family believes that wyvern’s choose their riders…just like how we choose our friends and who to love…although…I suppose there is some emotion in there too.” You soothed, the Gatekeeper resting his hand against the wyvern’s muzzle as he was accepted just like you had been. 

“But then…” he began, trailing off, “never mind…your family sounds nice. It almost makes me homesick hearing you speak so fondly of them.” You tensed up a bit at this, your wyvern glancing back at you with dilated pupils as he sensed your unease.

“Are you close to your family?” You asked hesitantly, the Gatekeeper nodding with a smile. And you smiled too – cutting the conversation short before anything else could be said. “Right then – let’s get started shall we?” To say the Gatekeeper on the back of a wyvern was a little precarious, was an understatement…but…as the ride went on her seemed to ease up considerably…getting used to it all as he enjoyed the scenery, a twinkle in his eye as he point out everything below and above – stopping as he looked up…

“They’re still so far away.” He commented, making you laugh as you shift behind him to get more comfortable on your wyvern’s back – ensuring that all three of you were comfortable.

“They are, aren’t they?” He’d turned to speak when he stopped…the stars reflecting off her (E/C) orbs like diamonds in a pool. Everything about her so perfect as she gazed up to the Heaven’s…and she was so close…your eyes locked as you returned your attention to him, the smile that you’d been wearing fading but not out of spite or sadness…but as you felt the heat rise in your cheeks you didn’t know what to say. The Gatekeeper saved you both from embarrassment as he did you a favour and spoke for the pair of you.

“I think all this flying is making me dizzy.” He laughed nervously, averting his eyes to the ground below which you knew wouldn’t have helped him…and yet you, you who were so used to flying felt dizzy too. 

“I’ll take us to the Tower.” You told him, guiding your wyvern back towards the Monastery which wasn’t too far away on the horizon…your journey back relatively quiet. When you’d landed in the tower he’d seemed to slip from the side of the wyvern and into a puddle on the floor. A hand rest against his knee as he watched you dismount.

“How are you feeling?” You asked, earning a thumbs up and a goofy grin.

“Better now that we’re not soaring through the sky.” You sat down beside him, your wyvern making his way around to you where he lay his head down in your lap expectantly. “I had fun though…thank you for the opportunity. It’s not every day I get to do something fun like that – not that talking to you isn’t fun of course.” You flushed slightly at his words, his warm smile – even more so as he took off his helmet to reveal the messy tangle of dirty blonde hair that seemed to suit his dark brown eyes perfectly.

“We could always go flying again. I would teach you if only I had the time…” you sighed, trailing off as he set aside his helmet.

“I’d love that!” He cried, leaning back with a sigh – eyes soon widening as he lent towards you. “Why don’t we wish for it – or something (Y/N)? You know the story – it’s worth a shot…maybe our wish would come true.” You couldn’t stop the smile that spread across your features, nor could you think straight enough to come up with a sensible wish…an idea popping into your head.

“Our class decided to meet back here in five years’ time…I suppose you’d still be  
here but we’ll definitely meet again once I graduate and return home to help continue my family business...so, how about we wish that when we meet here again in those five years that…” you trailed off, still unsure of what to say. 

“That one day we’ll get the time to really talk, regardless of time…and learn from each other what we can.”

“That feels like two wishes in one…but…that is what I shall wish for too.” And like that, you’d made your wish. The Gatekeeper noticing that as you opened your eyes from the prayer you’d wished with that you looked down…asking you what’s wrong and…for once, you opened up. If it hadn’t been for his kind words in that tower, your school life might have been more hellish that it would become when the war broke out. He made you realise that everybody missed their homes – that in war…everybody feared the thought of never being able to return to their family one day. That…people other than yourself were putting on a brave face just so that the other person didn’t worry about them. There were no brave faces when the Monastery fell though. Just pain and death and destruction…your family had been required to give up most of your wyvern’s for the war efforts with only a few broods left and waiting to hatch whilst your Father had been training those for the Leicester Alliance’s ranks. You’d been terrified for the five whole years you spent at home – happy yes to be reunited with your family and see them safe and sound but…distraught at the thought that the man you loved could be dead. Even when you’d been reunited, you’d feared to tell him how you truly felt with the fear that one day you may never come back. It was cynical but…it’s what kept you going – the thought that if you survived, you could tell him. The war had raged on between the Empire and the rest of Fodland and now…it was won. And sure enough, there you were…stood in the Tower once more overlooking the Monastery…the rough exterior in need of some patchwork still but the feeling hadn’t changed one bit. A whine from your wyvern drew your attention to him.

“What is it boy?” You soothed, the worn torn creature craning his neck to the side to observe the intruder he sensed with his one remaining good eye.

“I thought I’d find you both here.” The sound of the Gatekeeper’s voice sent your heart rocketing into your mouth, your whole body perking up as you looked towards the entrance. “Is it too late to say good morning?”

“Not at all!” You exclaimed, your wyvern leaving your side to greet his friend. The Gatekeeper greeted the wyvern with respect before removing his helmet. 

“It’s so beautiful out today. To be able to enjoy such a sunny day again truly is a blessing.” You agreed as he marvelled at the sky. “I suppose you’ll be heading off today though, won’t you (Y/N)?” There had been very few times when you’d heard his tone shift to something so melancholy, the blessing that was the sun shadowed by your grief.

“I must…although I’m yet to say my goodbyes and, I can’t bring myself to leave yet…” you hung your head, the Gatekeeper offering you a weak smile.

“I suppose life really is that busy huh…” he trailed off, holding his helmet out in his hand and catching your attention, “for you at least (Y/N)?” 

“What do you mean?” You asked, watching as he knelt down and left the helmet on the stone floor to look out over the Monastery.

“From this day forth I am no longer working as the gatekeeper for the Garreg Mach Monastery.” 

“What!” You exclaimed, your wyvern shoving his head under your arm as he sensed you shock. The Gatekeeper laughed at this, nodding and stretching with a sigh.

“You heard me. I’m leaving…I don’t know what I’ll do yet but I’ve seen enough working here to make me realise there’s a whole world out there. So many things I could go and do or see or learn…I want to support my family but I want to do something different.” It was a heart-warming speech, the pair of you facing each other by this point to give one another all your individual attention. 

“There is…one thing I was thinking of doing though…” he didn’t sound so much upset but more concerned and yet at the same time, as he held your gaze you could see nothing but adoration in his eyes…silent as you let him speak, “having you back (Y/N)…being able to train with you and fly with you, to have our wish come true, has made me realise how dumb a wish it really was. I know now that I do care about time we spend with each other and that I’m no longer satisfied with the fleeting encounters we have at night. That does not mean I treasure those moments any less but you’ve taught me that I want to cherish every second with you. Spend both night and day with each other. You’ve already taught me so much about wyverns and warfare but also that I love you (Y/N).” There was a small whine from beneath your arm as the wyvern listened on, eyeing you carefully as your pace raced, speechless as joy filled your veins and began to fill your eyes with tears. 

“I know this is long winded but what I’m trying to say (Y/N) is that I want you to marry me. I want to live my life with you so that we never have to be apart again and no matter how little time we may have to ourselves, we would still have each other…that is why I bought you this ring…” he took the ring from within his uniform and extended it to you on an his open palm, the silver band encrusted with an emerald yet you were less focused on that than the softness of his expression. 

“You don’t have to accept it…if you don’t I will find my own path in this world with the knowledge you have so kindly given me…I just couldn’t bear to see you part without letting you know how much I cared for you.” You didn’t take the ring…instead you cupped his hand between yours, the ring secure in the centre as you felt a rogue tear cascade down your cheek. One that was quickly wiped away by your love, the hand resting atop of yours as you spoke.

“If I said I fell in love with you the past few months we’ve been reunited I’d be lying, even if I said it was when we made our wish – I’ve loved you for longer than I even know and I don’t even know your name…truth be told, I couldn’t bring myself to leave or say goodbye because I didn’t want to leave you…I didn’t know how to tell you and yet here you are confessing your love to me and-” your breath hitched in your throat as he took you in an embrace, the ring clasped between your palms as you cried.

“It’s okay (Y/N). You don’t have to worry about any of that any more…the war is over and it’s a new day. One I couldn’t be happier to start with you so don’t cry-” the calls of a wyvern behind you made you laugh, the Gatekeeper chuckling as he allowed your friend to join the hug, “and with you too of course.” He added, a sigh shortly following as he released you from his warmth.

“Are you certain you’d do me the honour of becoming my wife?” He inquired, voice hushed like he was scared you’d say no even after you’d confessed your own love.

“Of course.” You hummed sweetly through your stifled tears and sniffles.

“Then we’ll go down to say our goodbyes together and…I suppose it’s for the best I tell you my name too at long last…one thing at a time though, come on my love – there’s plenty to be done!”


End file.
